


Her

by Joonie_ackerman



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joonie_ackerman/pseuds/Joonie_ackerman
Summary: Sting thought his mate died 7 years ago, but when a injured girl is found laying at the entrance of the sabertooth, he feels the that she is his mate. When she opens her eyes, both her and Sting feel their inner dragons yell the word mate. Sting and Ally were reunited. Little did they know that someone would try to ruin what they bulit





	Her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [To people who love anime](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=To+people+who+love+anime).



> This is just a little summary, i'll start writing the offical chapter in a little.

My name is Ally Ackerman or known by the public as Lady A. I have dark skin, sliver eyes, and black curly jawline length hair. I was wondering around with huge gash from my shoulder down to my inner tigh. I made it to the front of the door of a gulid and passed out.


End file.
